A Love That Cannot Be
by BluemaxA1C
Summary: This story follows after the series. It explores the idea of whether haibane are allowed to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own the characters I create. Haibane Renmei is owned by Pioneer/Geneon. The only thing I get out of this is the satisfaction of creating a literary work.

Chapter 1

It was the end of another long day working in the wall. Almost a month had pasted since Rakka had found the two new cocoon sprouts. With the coming of two new haibane she wanted to make sure there were enough light leaves to make the necessary halos; as such she had been working very hard these past few weeks. Though the communicator had told her that they had enough, she still wanted to make sure. Better to be safe than sorry, as the saying went.

Rakka entered the central garden area of the building, making her way to where the communicator usually hung out. She often wondered if he ever left that spot as he was always there when she was. At the moment he was facing away from her. As she stopped in back of him she shook both hands in front of herself to shake the bells, signifying that she was done for the day. The old man turned and looked at her for a moment before saying anything.

"You are finished for the day," he stated.

Rakka moved her right wing to shake the bell there, giving her affirmative response. The old man stood silent for a moment before speaking again.

"How large are the cocoons now? I permit you to speak."

"Nemu says they are almost as large as mine was when they found it," Rakka replied. Since she had been talking to the communicator on an almost daily basis, she had become comfortable around him and was no longer afraid to answer his questions and ask questions of her own.

"I see," the old man replied thoughtfully. "I would estimate that they will hatch within a week."

"That soon," Rakka asked in surprise.

"Yes. Though I cannot give an exact day, the time is drawing close for the young ones to emerge. I would like for you to continue working in the wall for the next three days. After that time you are to stay at Old Home and help with the new arrivals."

"I understand," Rakka said, excitement starting to creep into her voice. "I will tell the others the news."

"Good. I expect you to be a guide for the newborns, just as Reki was for you."

"I will be," Rakka replied with conviction. "I will see you tomorrow," she said, bowing slightly.

"Until then," the old man said as Rakka continued on her way through the garden area.

As Rakka walked back to Old Home in light of the setting sun, she thought back to when she had come to this new world. She was glad she had Reki there to help and guide her in the new experience. There had been hard times along the way, and also happy times.

A crow cawed at her from a power line pole as she passed. As she was already deep in thought about her past experiences, the sound trigged thoughts of the time she discovered black spots on her feathers. It was a scary and depressing experience. She only hoped that the new haibane would not have to go through anything like she did, or Reki for that matter. A shiver went up her spine at the memory of some of the things Reki had to go through as a sin-bound haibane.

Rakka stopped for a moment as she tried to push the thoughts from her. After taking a few deep breaths she was able to clear her mind and continued walking.

"I shouldn't worry about such things right now," she thought. "However, if one of them should end up being sin-bound, I will do everything I can to help them receive forgiveness."

It was close to dinner time when Rakka finally made it to the Old Home entrance. As she flipped her tag over to indicate she was there, she noticed that everyone else was home as well. In the courtyard the young haibane were playing around as Hikari watched over them. Rakka sometimes wished she could be one of the young ones and not have to worry about big responsibilities.

One of the young girls tripped as she was running and stated crying. Hikari ran over to her.

"Are you alright," Hikari asked as she helped the girl to her feet.

The girl was still too upset to speak, but started to settle down as Hikari hugged her. Rakka had walked over to the two girls to make sure everything was alright. As she approached she noticed that the young girl had skinned her knee and was bleeding slightly.

"Hikari," Rakka called out.

"Oh, hello Rakka," Hikari replied. "How was work?"

"It was fine. I have something I need to tell everyone later though."

"I see," Hikari said as she released the girl that was clinging to her and knelt down to dust her off.

"It looks like she skinned her knee," Rakka said when she saw that Hikari hadn't noticed yet.

Hikari looked down and noticed the blood. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a handkerchief to clean the area and see if it would require a doctor. After a moment she saw that it was only slightly skinned and wasn't really bleeding much.

"I'll take her inside and finish cleaning her up," Hikari said as she lifted the injured girl. "Can you gather up the others and herd them to their dining room?"

"No problem," Rakka replied. "Alright all you young feathers, it's time for dinner. Let's go inside and get cleaned up."

This garnered various sounds of protest, but the children still complied.

---

After the young feathers had been fed and settled, the older haibane gathered in the guest room for dinner. The room felt a bit empty with only the four of them left now. It would be better once the two cocoons hatched, increasing their number to six.

Since the cocoons had been discovered as they were just sprouting, the four of them had everything just about ready for the new arrivals. As they sat down to eat Rakka relayed the information from the communicator.

"Hey everyone," she started to get their attention. "The communicator told me today that the cocoons should be hatching in about a week."

"That soon," Kana said incredulously. "It's a good thing we've had plenty of time to prepare."

"I agree," Hikari said. "When we found Rakka's cocoon we had just enough time to clean the room before it hatched."

"Yeah," Kana agreed. "I still remember thinking I was going to drown. Whose idea was it to keep the window and door closed anyway?"

"It was Reki," Nemu answered. "Between being excited about the cocoon and trying to keep the kids out she forgot about the fact that the cocoon was full of liquid."

"That may be true," Hikari replied, "however, the cocoon did hatch quite unexpectedly."

"True," Kana interjected. "I guess Rakka here was just itching to get out of there." Kana gave Rakka a side-long glance after saying this.

"Why do you always pick on me Kana," Rakka huffed. "It's not like I knew what was going on outside my cocoon."

"We know," Nemu said calmly. "Kana is just being a tease. Pay her no mind."

Kana just smiled mischievously at that comment.

"Well anyway," Rakka continued, "the communicator also told me to work for the next three days and then stay here for awhile to help with the new feathers."

"I was thinking of telling the library the same thing for myself," Nemu said. "Since there will be two new feathers to take care of we will need at least three of us here to help."

"Considering how it was when Rakka came we may need all four of us," Kana said.

"You weren't much better when you first came," Nemu said evenly. "It took both Reki and me to keep an eye on you until you were settled."

"Yeah, yeah," Kana said with a dismissive wave. "You don't have to bore us with the details."

"Well we have everything just about ready now," Hikari said. "The cocoon room has been cleaned and we have this room and Kuu's old room ready to go."

"We'll probably need to get some pain medicine just in case," Nemu said.

"I'll talk to the communicator about getting the necessary herbs on my last day," Rakka said.

"Have we decided on who is going to be put in which room," Kana asked.

"That's a good question," Nemu said thoughtfully. "Let's put the first to hatch in here and the other in the other room."

"That sounds good to me," Rakka replied. "I want to be in here to help."

"Ok Rakka, you can be in here," Nemu said. "I'll be in the other room. Hikari can be a helper for both of us."

"I'll do my best," Hikari replied, "but I don't know how much help I can be. Taking care of the young feathers occupies most of my day."

"True," Nemu said. "What about you Kana?"

"I doubt that master will let me take time off," Kana replied. "I'll try talking to him and let you know."

"Good. I'm sure he won't mind you taking a few days off to help with the new haibane."

"Now that we have that settled let's eat," Kana said.

With that they all started eating and talking about what the new haibane might be like.

---

Three days had passed since the communicator had told Rakka about the impending arrival of the new haibane. Though she had been grateful for the assignment to clean the markers inside the wall and collect light leaves, Rakka was ready for a chance to do something different for awhile. She was looking forward to being a guide for the new arrivals.

As Rakka entered the garden she reflected on how familiar everything felt now. The first time she came here she was scared and nervous, even though Hikari had come with her. Now she enjoyed the sights and smells around her; especially after the cool and humid air of the walls interior.

"Good work today feather Rakka," the communicator said as she approached him. "Today will be your last for a time. I will let you know when to return so that you may continue your duties here. You are permitted to speak."

"Thank you, sir. I am looking forward to helping the new haibane adjust to their new lives here."

"That is good. I am counting on you to help them as much as you are able. Like Reki you have much experience the others do not. Make sure to report to me if there are any problems."

"I will sir."

"Good. It is time for you to be on your way."

"Before I leave I have a quick question."

"Oh? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you have any herbs here to help relieve pain. I want to make sure we have everything we might need."

"Yes, we do, however I would say that you should only come here to get them if one of the new feathers experience problems outside the normal pain and fever that accompany the coming of their wings. It is better for them to feel the pain so that they might more quickly realize that the wings are part of them now."

"I think I understand," Rakka replied. "Thank you, sir."

Rakka gave the usual thank you gesture and left the temple.

As Rakka walked back home she started thinking about the problem that had arisen. Kana had asked the clock master about taking time off and had been told that she could only take a couple of days off. That meant she would have to wait until the new haibane came to take the few days she could. That would be helpful once the hatching had occurred but didn't help with the before and during parts. All four of them had tried to think of what to do but hadn't come to any conclusions as yet.

Rakka decided to go over everyone that she new again to see if anyone stuck out as someone who could help. She thought of the townspeople but quickly dismissed them as this was something that should be kept between haibane.

"Just between haibane," she thought out loud. "I wonder…"

An idea came to mind and Rakka decided to discus it with the others at dinner.

---

Rakka decided to spring her idea after everyone had started eating dinner. She was a little apprehensive because she didn't know how everyone would react. Regardless she needed to bring it up.

"I've been thinking," Rakka said when there was a pause in the conversation.

"What have you been thinking," Nemu asked.

"Well, since we are going to need help with the new haibane and we can't really ask anyone in town, I was thinking we could ask one or two of the girls from abandoned factory to come and help until Kana can take time off."

"I don't know about that," Kana said. "Those girls aren't really the helping type."

"And how would you know," Nemu asked. "I doubt you have ever really talked to any of them."

"True, but they hang around with boys," Kana replied.

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," Kana answered a bit flustered.

"I think it's a good idea," Hikari said. "They did make up with Reki before she left after all."

"Yes they did," Rakka said. "I'm the one that helped them. They are all really nice once you get to know them. I think that they will help us. After all, we are looking after their young feathers."

"I agree," Nemu said. "It can't hurt to try at least."

"Whatever," Kana said.

"Great," Rakka said. "I'll go over there first thing in the morning."

"I'll go with you," Nemu said.

"That's ok," Rakka replied. "We need someone to keep an eye on the cocoons at all times now."

"True," Nemu conceded. "We'll leave this matter to you then."

"You can count on me," Rakka cheerfully replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Haibane Renmei is owned by Pioneer/Geneon. The only thing I get out of this is the satisfaction of creating a literary work.

Chapter 2

Rakka woke earlier than usual the next morning. In the sleepy haze of being half awake she wondered why she was up so early. Then she remembered. Today she was heading to Abandoned Factory. It was exciting to be doing something new for a change.

As Rakka began to get ready for the day a bit of nervousness began to creep into her thoughts. What if none of the girls wanted to help? She was pretty sure that Midori would come to help, but there were some lingering doubts about that as well.

'Stop being so negative,' Rakka told herself. 'There's nothing to worry about.'

With that she headed to the guest room for breakfast. As she expected Kana and Hikari were already there getting everything ready.

"Good morning," Rakka said as she approached the table.

"Good morning," Hikari replied cheerfully.

"You're up early," Kana noted.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited," Rakka said with a smile.

"I would have thought you would be a bit nervous about going to Abandoned Factory today. Those kids can be pretty rough sometimes."

"It's mostly just the boys," Rakka replied. "The girls are nice, even if they do try to act tough. Midori especially, but I think she and I are starting to become friends."

"Whatever," Kana said with a wave of her hand. "Just don't be disappointed if no one wants to come here and help."

"I don't have a reason to expect anything other than bringing home some help," Rakka said.

"I agree with you," Nemu said as she walked into the room.

"You would," Kana said.

"Don't you need to be somewhere right now," Nemu asked as she looked at Kana.

Kana looked at her watch. "Dah," she exclaimed. "I'm going to be late again."

"Then you better get going," Nemu said with a slight smirk. "We don't want the watchmaker getting mad at you and changing his mind about letting you take some time off."

"Be quiet you," Kana said as she started running from the room. "Bye all."

"Goodbye," Hikari shouted to the retreating girl.

"Now I can enjoy my breakfast in peace," Nemu said as she sat at the table. "Kana's a good girl but she needs to learn to think before she speaks."

"But then she wouldn't be Kana," Hikari said cheerfully as she poured Nemu a cup of tea.

Nemu smiled at that statement. "I guess you're right Hikari."

Hikari just smiled as she set the cup of tea in front of Nemu before getting ready to leave.

"So Rakka," Nemu said as she directed her attention to the other girl in the room, "are you ready to go to Abandoned Factory today?"

"I sure am," Rakka replied with a smile. "I'm not letting Kana ruin my good mood."

"Good for you," Hikari said. "I hope you have a safe trip."

"Thank you Hikari," Rakka replied. "Good luck with the kids today."

"Thank you. I actually enjoy it for the most part. See you both later."

"Bye," Nemu and Rakka replied in unison.

The two remaining girls sat in silence for a time, just enjoying the moment. Nemu was the first to break the silence.

"So when are you heading out?"

"I was thinking of leaving after breakfast," Rakka answered. "That way I have plenty of time to get there and talk with the girls."

"Sounds good. I'll make sure to keep an eye on things here while you're gone."

"Thank you Nemu."

"You're welcome," Nemu replied with a smile. "Are you going to walk or take the scooter?"

"I actually haven't decided yet. Walking would be fine, but taking the scooter means I can get back faster."

"What if more than one girl wants to come and help? You don't really need to worry about rushing back. I can handle things for as long as necessary."

"All the girls there know where we are," Rakka said. "I think I'll take the scooter. If more than one girl decides to come they can walk. As you said, there isn't necessarily a rush on things at this point."

Nemu just smiled and shook her head. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. Just let me know when you are leaving."

"I will," Rakka promised. "I just need to do a few things before I leave."

"Ok," Nemu said as Rakka got up to leave the room.

Rakka brought the scooter to a stop in front of the fence that surrounded abandoned factory. Because of past dealings here she knew exactly where the hole in the fence was to get in. She could still remember clearly the first time she had come here to bring the young feather Daisuke to stay for a couple of weeks. At that time she was a bit nervous as she didn't know quite what to expect.

Now Rakka knew that she would probably be spotted by one of the boys before she even saw anyone. She was just glad that is wasn't New Year's so they wouldn't have any firecrackers to throw at her. At least she hoped they didn't.

It was very quiet as Rakka walked between buildings to the center of the factory. As she entered the large open area she braced for the worst.

"Is anyone here," she called out. "It's Rakka, from Old Home."

As the echo of her voice died away she heard the sound of a skateboard approaching. Because of the echoing quality of the area she couldn't tell where the sound was coming from. Rakka slowly rotated on the spot as she tried to locate the person before they could surprise her. The sound kept getting louder and louder until suddenly…

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"

Rakka started in surprise and turned to face the person who had spoken to her.

"Hyoko, you scared me," Rakka said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Hyoko said dismissively. "What are you doing here?"

"Why does it matter to you, Hyoko," a female voice said from behind him.

Hyoko and Rakka turned to face the person as she walked up to them.

"Oh, it's just you," Hyoko said.

"Hello Midori," Rakka said. "Nice to see you again."

"Hi," Midori replied quickly before turning back to Hyoko. "You need to be more polite to visitors, especially other Haibane."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to," Hyoko said in a huff. "I'm out of here."

With that Hyoko took off on his skateboard.

"That guy, I swear," Midori said with a shake of her head. "Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Well, I have something I need to talk to you and the other girls about," Rakka replied.

"Really," Midori said with some interest "Well, if that's the case then follow me."

Midori headed through the center of the factory to a small building that looked like it hade once been an office. Rakka followed, looking around as they walked. When she was last here she didn't get to see much of the factory. As they approached the small building Rakka saw the other two girls leaning against the wall and talking to each other.

"Hey," Midori called out. "We've got a visitor."

The girls stopped talking and walked over to the building entrance to meet up with the approaching girls.

"Nice to see you again," Rakka said with a bow when they had all come to a stop.

"Hi Rakka," said Hinako. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Thank you."

"Well, let's head inside," Midori said as she opened the door.

It was cool and dim inside the building. Midori led Rakka down a hall to a large room. There was a small kitchen off to the right and a table in the center of the room. It was just large enough to seat six people. The room was fairly well lit, but just as cool as the rest of the building. Probably the only time it was warm in here was when the stove was on.

Hinako walked over to the stove to put a pot of tea on the boil. Midori motioned for Rakka to take a seat at the table.

"So how are things at Old Home," Midori asked.

"It is going alright. The young feathers are growing like weeds."

All the girls giggled at this. Up to this point Rakka had still been a bit nervous, but laughing with the girls helped to her feel more comfortable.

As Hinako sat down she said, "We're due for a visit from one of them soon aren't we?"

"Yes we are," Midori confirmed. "In a couple of weeks if I remember correctly."

"That may end of being postponed," Rakka said.

"Why is that," Chikage asked.

"Because we have two cocoons that will be hatching in the next day or so," Rakka answered.

"You guys have two cocoons," Midori exclaimed.

"Yes," Rakka replied. "They appeared at almost the same time so they will probably hatch within a day or so of each other."

"That's going to be a handful," Chikage said.

"Yeah," Midori said. "Especially since there are only four of you left over there."

"Actually only two of us will be there the whole time," Rakka corrected. "Kana can only take a couple days off from work so she is waiting for the hatching before doing so. Hikari still has to help with the young feathers."

"That does complicate things," Midori said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"If possible we would really appreciate any or all of you coming to Old Home to help for a few days," Rakka said.

The other girls sat silently for a moment.

"I'll go," Midori said. "It's getting boring around here anyway."

"I'll go too," Hinako said.

"Me too," Chikage said.

"That's wonderful," Rakka said with a tear in her eye. "Thank you."

"When do you want us to come," Midori asked.

"The cocoons could start hatching as early as tomorrow," Rakka explained. "You're welcome to come whenever you can."

"Well," Hinako started, "if they aren't going to hatch tonight I'll wait and come over tomorrow."

"I'll wait as well," Chikage said.

"Those two are inseparable," Midori said to Rakka in an amused tone. "I think I'll go back with you tonight."

"Great," Rakka exclaimed. "You can come back with me on my scooter if you want."

"I think I'll take you up on that," Midori said. "It's a long walk to Old home from here."

"It sure is," Rakka agreed.

The girls continued to talk while they had their tea. Rakka thought it was great to be able to get to know these girls better and was glad they were willing to help. After an hour Rakka and Midori were on their way to Old Home. Both of them stayed quite as they passed through town. It wasn't until they approached the windmills that Rakka spoke up.

"Can I ask you a question Midori?"

"I guess so," Midori replied.

"Do you know how long those windmills have been around?"

"I don't think anyone knows," Midori replied.

"Oh well," Rakka said. "I guess I'll just have to add that to my list of unanswerable questions."

Midori laughed at that. "You have a list of unanswerable questions?"

"Well not a written list," Rakka replied. "Just a mental list."

"I would imagine that it's a pretty long list," Midori said playfully.

"And it keeps getting long as time goes by," Rakka said before laughing.

"I'll bet," Midori said as she laughed as well.

"But you know," Rakka continued, "I'm not really too worried about getting an answer to those questions. If I do, great. If not, oh well. The important thing is to take advantage of the time we have here. We need to focus on deciding why we are here and fulfill the things we need to before our day of flight comes."

"I never really thought of it that way," Midori said.

"I have been thinking about it for a while now; especially since I have a lot of time to myself working in the wall."

"You work in the wall," Midori asked incredulously.

"Yes," Rakka replied. "It was a job given to me by the communicator after I touched the wall."

"Man, you sure have been through a lot," Midori said. "So what exactly do you do?"

"There is a river of water the runs the full length of the wall on the inside. I clean the markers that are there and collect light leaves for making our halos."

"That sounds like a more important job than any of the rest of us have."

"You might say that, however, taking care of the young feathers is really important too."

"True," Midori agreed.

A moment later they arrived at Old Home. All was quiet as Rakka stopped at the message board to flip her name tile before continuing on. As they came to a stop in front of the entrance Midori hopped off the back of the scooter.

"Here we are," Rakka said. "I'm going to put the scooter away and be right back."

"Ok," Midori said as she walked under the balcony. Once there she started looking around the courtyard. It felt rundown and neglected, just like abandoned factory. She wondered what it might have looked like long ago. Images of green grass, fragrant flowers, and neatly trimmed shrubs around the sides of the buildings came to mind. The fountain would have had water in it and been gurgling and bubbling away.

"What are you looking at," Rakka asked as she came up to Midori.

"Oh, just wondering what this place looked like before the Haibane started using it."

"I've wondered that too," Rakka said with a thoughtful smile. "The housemother says it was probably a boarding school before the Haibane came. I've often wondered why we Haibane have to live in such rundown buildings and have to get everything second hand."

"I don't really know either," Midori said. "I also don't usually worry about it much. There are established rules for us and we just need to worry about following them."

"That sounds like something Reki would say," Rakka said.

"Perhaps."

"Well, I guess we should find you and the other girls a place to sleep for the time you are here."

"Alright, lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Haibane Renmei is owned by Pioneer/Geneon. The only thing I get out of this is the satisfaction of creating a literary work.

Author's note (please feel free to skip this if you don't really care what I have to say): First of all I would like to thank all those who are following this story. I know it has been a long time since I posted anything for this story and I will not attempt to make any excuses. However, this story may end up following a different path than the original synopsis states. On the other hand, there are five fingers. ^_^ Sorry, bad joke. Anyway, I tend to make a basic outline of the story and then just go with the flow. Sometimes even I don't know where that flow will take me. One thing I will say is that I don't intend to have any sin-bound characters. There was enough of that in the original series. But enough with my thoughts, on with the show.

Chapter 3

Midori followed Rakka up the stairs to the guestroom. She had never been to this part of the compound. The only places she had been were the courtyard and the building that the young feathers lived in. Even then it had only been a few times.

The girls climbed the stairs in silence. Midori made mental note of the building's basic design and layout as they walked down the hall. Just as Midori was starting to feel uncomfortable about the silence, Rakka stopped at a door not far from the stairs.

"Here we are," Rakka said with a smile as she opened the door. "We call this the guestroom."

She lead Midori into the middle of the room before turning to face her.

"That's a pretty large bed," Midori observed as she looked around.

"Yeah," Rakka agreed, "and it's pretty comfortable as well. This was originally Reki's room when she first arrived here."

"Really," Midori exclaimed. "Was she still in here when you first arrived?"

"Yes, but she decided to move into here art studio and let me have this room until I decided on a room of my own."

"Interesting," Midori said as she sat at the table. "Are you going to be putting both the new feathers in here?"

"No," Rakka replied as she also took a seat. "We decided to put the first to hatch in here and the other in another room we have prepared."

"Is it in this building?"

"Yes it is," came a voice from behind Midori.

"Hello Nemu," Rakka said. "How are the cocoons?"

"No signs of hatching yet," the older girl said as she took a seat as well. "How are you doing Midori?"

"I'm just fine thanks," Midori replied.

"Are the other girls coming as well?"

"Yeah, they said they would come tomorrow."

"Good to hear. I was just double checking the second room when I heard your voices."

"Is everything set to go," Rakka asked.

"Yes, the room is ready," Nemu replied. "I also prepared another room for Midori and the other girls in case they came."

"It sounds like you were expecting us to want to help," Midori said with a smirk.

"Let's just say I have faith in Rakka's ability to get along with others," Nemu said with a smile. "Anyway, the hatching time is probably getting close enough now that we should have someone on watch."

"Do you mind if I go first," Midori asked.

"Not at all. We might as well start now just to be on the safe side."

"Alright then, lead the way."

All three girls left the room. Nemu took the lead while Rakka walked beside Midori.

"Where is the cocoon room anyway," Midori asked.

"It's in the next building over," Rakka replied.

"If that's the case, I hope you have some way to transport these new guys to their rooms."

"We do," Nemu replied over her shoulder. "After what happened with Rakka's unexpected arrival we decided to make a stretcher."

"You only made one," Midori asked, a bit surprised.

"Well we could only find enough materials to make one," Rakka answered. "It should be alright. I don't think the cocoons will hatch at the same time."

"Even if they do," Nemu interjected, "there isn't a big rush to get them to the rooms."

The girls arrived at the entrance to the other building and Nemu opened the door. As Midori entered the building she noticed something odd. There were two rows of sandbags that went from either side of the staircase to the front door.

"What's with the sandbags," she asked.

"Well that was my idea," Rakka replied as they started walking up the stairs. "Reki told me that when I hatched the whole room was flooded from the liquid from my cocoon. It ended up being a big mess that the others had to clean up. Since there are two cocoons this time that means double the water to deal with."

"I see," Midori said as she started to catch what was going on. "You put sandbags in strategic places to channel the water out the front door."

"Right," Rakka said. "Since I discovered the cocoons when they were just little puff balls we have had plenty of time to prepare."

"They start as little puff balls," Midori asked in surprise.

"Yes," Rakka relied with a smile. "Haven't you ever seen a cocoon?"

"Well yeah, but we usually don't find them until they are almost ready to hatch, or half-way developed at the least," Midori said in a bit of a huff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," Rakka said in an apologetic tone.

"You didn't," Midori said as she realized Rakka was a bit sensitive.

They reached the second level after a moment and followed the sandbags down the hall. As they walked Midori noticed that the rows of bags were only about three feet apart once they left the stairwell.

'Boy, they really did have time to think this through,' she thought. 'Having the rows this close minimizes the cleaning we'll have to do.'

The path of sandbags curved towards the third door down the hall. Unlike the other doors she notice, this door was already open. As she walked into the room she looked at the two cocoons. They filled most of the space in the small room.

"These things are huge," Midori said.

"Yes they are," Nemu replied. "They are both the same size that Rakka's was, so we expect them to be about the same age as she is."

"Sounds about right," Midori said, as she walked around the cocoons. "As far as I know, Rakka was the oldest haibane when she hatched."

"That's true now that I think about it," Nemu said thoughtfully as she watched Midori circle the cocoons. "Both Reki and I were about Kuu's age when we hatched."

"Same goes for the older haibane at Abandoned Factory," Midori said as she finished her circle. When she came back to where the other two girls were standing she looked at Rakka. "I guess that's something to add to your questions list."

"You may be right," Rakka replied with a giggle.

"What are you two talking about," Nemu asked.

"Oh, it was something I told Midori on the way here," Rakka replied. "I asked her if she knew how long the windmills had been there and she said she didn't know."

"That's when Rakka said she would have to add it to her list of unanswered questions," Midori said, finishing the story.

"Well, you may just have some time to think about it while we wait for the hatching," Nemu said with a smile. "Anyway, I need to go help Hikari get dinner ready for the young feathers. I'll bring something up later."

"Sounds good," Midori said.

"I'll see you two later then," Nemu replied as she waved and left the room.

"Well, since we'll be here for awhile, we might as well sit down," Rakka said as she walked over to a bench against one of the walls.

Midori shrugged as she walked over to the bench as well and sat down. For awhile neither girl spoke as they sat there looking at the cocoons. Both cocoons were the same size and color. They were almost in the exact center of the room. One of them was slightly behind the other. After a moment a question came to her mind.

"Hey Rakka."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering, do you have anything set up to warn the others in case there is only one of you here when a cocoon hatches?"

"Actually we do," Rakka replied as she stood up. "Let me show you."

Rakka walked around the cocoons and toward the window. Midori followed close behind, wondering what they had set up exactly. As the reached the window, Midori noticed a hand bell on the windowsill.

"Kana scrounged this bell for us to use," Rakka explained. "If you notice any signs that a cocoon is hatching you just run over here and ring the bell as loud as you can."

Rakka picked the bell up by the handle and rang it softly to demonstrate.

"Hey you, you're only supposed to ring that if a cocoon hatches."

Both girls jumped in surprise and Rakka dropped the bell.

"Kana, don't scare us like that," Rakka whined as she bent to retrieve the bell.

"Sorry," Kana said with a slight laugh as she walked around the cocoons. "Nice to see you again Midori."

"Hi Kana. Still up to your little pranks as usual I see."

"Well I need to do something to keep everyone on their toes."

"Maybe," Rakka replied, "but do you have to keep startling me like that all the time?"

"Oh come on, I don't do it that often."

"Do what often," a new voice asked before Hikari poked her head around the cocoons.

"Sneak up on people, that's what," Midori replied.

Hikari laughed into her hand as she came over to the others. "She does have a tendency to do that."

"Not you too," Kana said in exasperation.

"What's the blanket for, Hikari," Rakka asked once she noticed what the girl was carrying.

"A picnic," Nemu said as she joined the group, carrying a tray of sandwiches and tea.

"Great idea," Rakka exclaimed. "Let me help you spread that Hikari."

"Thanks," Hikari said as she handed one side of the blanket to the other girl.

The meal passed pleasantly as the girls ate and chatted. By happenstance, Midori had sat down right next to the cocoon that was closest to the window. After all the sandwiches had been consumed and everyone was still talking, Midori heard a faint gurgling sound behind her. Passing it off as just being her imagination she continued talking. Suddenly there was a louder gurgling noise from the same cocoon. This time everyone heard it as all conversation abruptly halted.

"Hey Midori," Kana said, "either that was your stomach or the first cocoon is about to hatch."

"Very funny," Midori replied sarcastically.

"In any case," Nemu said, "we need to clear all this from the room. That cocoon will crack at any moment."

Everyone helped to pick up the cups and blanket.

"I'll put these away," Hikari volunteered.

"You don't have to take them all the way back," Nemu said. "You can just set them on the stairs leading to the next level up."

"Ok," Hikari replied as she hustled out of the room.

"As for the rest of us," Nemu continued, "I suggest we get on the other side of the sandbags until the initial flow of water passes."

The other girls followed Nemu out of the room and climbed over the sandbags. Midori was the last one to the door. Just as she was about to leave the room she heard a sharp crack behind her. She quickly turned in time to see the crack in the cocoon increase in size.

"Hurry Midori," Rakka shouted.

Midori quickly turned back around and jumped over the sandbags. No sooner had she landed on the other side then the cocoon burst open and a wave of water came gushing out. Though the sandbags kept most of the water contained, some still splashed over the top. Just as the water started to subside, a surprised yell came from the stairwell.

"Who was that," Kana asked.

"Sounded like Hinako and Chikage," Midori replied as she ran to the stairwell.

As Midori reached the stairs she saw Hinako and Chikage just passing the halfway point of the flight they were on. Both girls were a bit wet to say the least.

"What are you two doing here," Midori asked the dripping wet girls.

"Ask her," Chikage said, a bit miffed at being wet.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen," Hinako said angrily back.

"You're the one who decided she couldn't wait until tomorrow to come."

"Well I just didn't want to miss anything."

At this point Midori had covered her eyes with her hand and was shaking her head in exasperation. How these two could argue back and forth like this so often and still be best friends was beyond her sometimes.

"Alright, that's enough you two," Midori said, interrupting what was sure to be a long argument. "The first cocoon just hatched. We could use your help cleaning up a bit before the second one goes."

"Yeah, yeah," Chikage said as she followed Midori down the hall.

A moment later the three girls were in the room assessing the damage, so to speak. Rakka and Nemu were kneeling by a girl with auburn hair in a white gown. Both girls were patting down the newcomer with towels before they tried lifting her onto the stretcher. Meanwhile, Kana and Hikari were picking up pieces of cocoon and putting them into bags. Midori walked over to Nemu.

"What can we do to help," Midori asked.

"Oh, well let's see," Nemu replied as she continued toweling off the new feather. "Let's have you help me and Rakka."

"What about us," Hinako asked.

"Could you two help with the clean-up?"

"Sure thing," Chikage said as she grabbed a mop and bucket that were leaning against the wall.

"Thank you," Nemu said with a smile at the girls. Then turning back to Rakka she said, "That should be good enough. Let's get her back to the room. We can get her changed into something dry there."

"OK," Rakka replied. "How about you and I lift her under her back and Midori can get her legs."

"Works for me," Midori said.

All three girls carefully lifted the new girl up and then on to the stretcher. Once they had carefully arranged her arms and legs, Midori crouched down by the foot end while Rakka took the head. Midori was a bit concerned as Rakka didn't really look like she was strong enough to carry this much weight very far.

"Hey Rakka, are you sure you can handle that end on your own?"

"I should be alright," Rakka replied with a smile.

"If you say so," Midori said, still a little unsure. "Just make sure to let me know if you get tired so we can set her down gently."

"Don't worry," Nemu said. "I'm going with you two. Rakka should be fine until we get to the stairs. Once we're there I'll help with the head end."

"Alright then, let's get moving."

Rakka crouched down at the head end of the stretcher and grabbed the handles.

"Ready to lift Midori?"

"Ready."

"OK, lift."

On that signal they both carefully lifted the stretcher. Nemu led them out the door so she could be ready to help once they reached the stairs. Between the three of them they were able to carry the girl to the guestroom without incident. Once there they quickly changed the girls clothes and put her into the bed.

"That should do it for now," Nemu said once the new girl was safely between the sheets. "I'll stay here in case she wakes up. Why don't you two go back and check on the clean up?"

"OK," Rakka replied. "Let's go Midori."

"Right behind you."

Both girls grabbed the stretcher and headed back to the other building. Back inside the room, most of the cleanup was done. The smaller pieces of cocoon were bagged and the larger pieces had been stacked. Kana was getting ready to haul the trash out when Midori and Rakka arrived.

"Great timing," she said. "We can use the stretcher to move the big pieces out of here."

"That's a great idea," Rakka said. "We can carry a lot more out at one time that way."

"That's the general idea," Kana said with a smirk. "We should be able to get everything in one go with this many people."

"I want to help with the stretcher this time," Hinako said.

"That's fine with me," Midori said as she helped Rakka set the large pieces on the stretcher. "How about you, Chikage?"

"Maybe next round," Chikage replied as she grabbed a couple the bags.

"Suit yourself," Midori said with a shrug.

Kana's hunch was proved correct as all six girls were able to carry everything in one load. Once they got to the garbage incinerator they were able to fit everything but the largest pieces.

"What are we going to do with these things," Hikari asked.

"Well," Kana said as she thought for a moment. "I think we can just leave them out for now. Once they dry out we can brake them into smaller pieces."

"Ok," Hikari replied. "I'm going to head back to building and get the blanket and dinner stuff."

"I'll come with you," Hinako said.

"I guess I'll go too," Chikage said.

"Thank you both," Hikari said with a smile. "Let's go."

"Those two are inseparable," Midori said to Rakka.

Rakka just giggled a little at that.

"Well, I'm heading to the guest room," Kana said after lighting the fire for the garbage.

"I'll go with you," Rakka said. "What about you, Midori?"

"I think I'll head back the cocoon room for now. After all," Midori paused as she smiled, "no one has relieved me from watch duty yet."


End file.
